Britt,Baby?
by BrettSan
Summary: Brittany's a professional dancer. She's done a few tours over the years. Santiago's a professional singer. Sold out a few tours over the years. Its been two years since they both went on tour together;what a two years it has been. Santiago's never had love.He's never done feelings.But now Brittanys changed that. Will he show her how much he's changed? Genderswap!Santana.


"Baby?" I ask looking straight into her emerald blue eyes.

It had been exactly two years today since me and Britt had met while I was on tour. As her being one of my back-up dancers I got to spend quite a while getting to know her over the time of the tour; at the end of the tour we got together and we had never been happier. Of course we had our ups and downs but we both 'loved' each other enough the get through it.

Before Britt I never believed in love, I thought it was a big scam. Something that makes you feel as if you're on top of the world, but your not. Like sex, before Britt whenever I had sex I didn't even want to look at them because its better when there's no feelings involved but then when me and Britt had sex I couldn't help but look at her the faces she pulls. How when she looks at you it takes all your biggest fears away. She literally turns my world upside down.

Most of all though I love the little jokes me and her have how I would always ruin the end of the movie for her because I knew it drove her crazy; we would always end up play fighting over it which resulted in me being on top of her-_wanky_.

Realizing I zoned out I look at her the concern in her eyes made this moment even more special for me. Smiling I grab her hand from over the table and ask

"Come on a walk with me?"

Britt nods her head getting up before grabbing my hand again, as we carried on walking. Luckily no paparazzi where there and we could go on a quite walk just her and me.

Leading her through the streets of LA I noticed the little things that made me love her just that little more. How she grabbed my hand when she felt intimidated or how she buried her head in my shoulder when she got scared someone was going to take a photo of us due to us starting to get noticed. That's when I picked up that someone was staring at us. I recognized the face but I couldn't really make out their name…

"Santiago! Brittany!" Puck called as he held his hand out for me to shake and then grabbed Brittany to hug her. "You two look loved up as ever, going for a little walk on the streets I see." He said as h started bouncing on the balls of his toes. "Quinn's a mess. I love the girl but she needs to get away from that Yale teacher I could give her better…. I miss her so much…"

"Oh god, Puck dude I told you to try and make a difference show her you've changed. Look after Bella. Make her realize what she's lost bro. Come on you can do it. She's always loved you." I lectured him looking him straight in the eye noticing his body attitude change. Puck looked back up eyed us both then said his goodbyes hugging us both before walking away.

"You know San I couldn't think of anywhere I would rather be right now. For me this is the perfect way of spending my New Year." She smiled I sent me a wink "Right?" looking back at her I just nodded dreamily before pulling her even tighter into my embrace.

I smiled looking around the streets. Everything seemed too real. Like it was when I started a few years ago.

"Can you believe it?" I sighed turning to look at her. "Just two years ago I couldn't even tell you what love felt like. But now I wake up to it every single morning. I love you so much baby"

" I love you too….like a lot you make my day brighter S. I'd been on tours before but I never really liked them. I never really wanted to audition for you spot on your tour. But I'm so glad I did. You flipped my life around you make me smile when I'm a sad panda. You've been through my darkest and happiest times. I don't know what I would do without you, were going to be together forever."

"We've been together two years babe, that's so crazy! It just feels like yesterday that you wouldn't even look at me because you where a nervous wreck every time I walked into the studio ready to rehearse. You didn't even make eye contact with me I thought you like hated me and my music, who knew you where actually madly a deeply in love with my abs and me" I smiled cheekily at her noticing the little blush in her cheeks.

"Yeah well now your stuck with me and don't lie you loved my abs more I see you look at them every day when we wake up" chuckling to myself I lean forward and press a chaste kiss on her lips before whispering "your stuck with me forever".

Once we got to the beach I took my socks and shoes off before rolling my jeans up. Looking up I saw Brittany with a little smirk on her face. Knowing what was about to happen she lifted her top from over her head threw her socks and shoes off before staring straight at me in the eye.

Looking up I saw the cheeky glint in Britt's eyes shaking my head knowing what was coming.

Pushing me down into the sand she started Straddling, me; before I could stop it she ripped my top was over my head. Then I felt kisses getting planted on my neck. Before I could stop myself my hands slowly travelling down her legs. Unbuttoning her shorts. She moaned. Feeling Britt smile against my skin as I pushed her shorts down her legs. Feeling every inch of her I could before flipping us over. I was in control and I knew exactly what I was going to do. Before it got any further I got up pulling Britt up with me pulling her close to my body before throwing her over my shoulder. Making a straight run towards the sea.

After about an hour of just messing around in the sea. I could see her starting to get cold so I picked her up bridal style. Feeling her gripping onto me tighter just made me smile even more. I put her down so she was stood next to me before grabbing my jumper and placing it around her shoulders to stop her from being cold. Placing gentle kisses on her face everywhere I could feel her smile. Knowing this was the moment I pulled away from her looking her dead in the eye. As started to dry off and get changed.

That's when I started to here music from a far.

It's a beautiful night

We're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes Or is it this dancing Jews?

Who cares, baby I think I wanna marry you

**As we approached the view I saw three girls dancing. With masks on. Seeing the way Britt was smiling how she was cherishing the moment made me want to burst with happiness.**

Well, I know this little chapel

On the boulevard we can go

No one will know

Oh, come on girl

**Two more dancers with masks on. Looking at Britt hoping she hadn't realized who they where she just looked back at me and smiled brightly before turning back to watch the show.**

Who cares if we're trashed

Got a pocket full of cash we can blow

Shots of patron

And it's on, girl

Don't say no, no, no, no, no Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And we'll go, go, go, go, go

**More dancers came in. Feeling the nerves knowing I was next I checked my pocket.**

If you're ready, like I'm ready

'Cause it's a beautiful night

We're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes

Or is it this dancing Jews ? Who cares, baby

I think I wanna marry you

**Ducking my head down I run into the floor and started the routine with them. Hearing the little squeal of joy Britt let out before turning away made me smile to myself. Before carrying on.**

I'll go get a ring

Let the choir bells sing like

Ooh, so what ya wanna do?

Let's just run, girl

Some of the dancers ran out leaving the masked boys and me in the middle.

If we wake up and you

Wanna break up, that's cool

No, I won't blame you It was fun, girl

**Throwing in my little dougie I knew she loved I looked back over to where she was stood seeing tears of joy in her eyes. Carrying on I just started clapping as he parents made there way out behind me along with my side of the family.**

Don't say no, no, no, no, no

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And we'll go, go, go, go, go If you're ready, like I'm ready

**All the dancers joined back in doing the choreographed routine. As I look to the side I see her dad smiling at me with pride.**

'Cause it's a beautiful night

We're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes

Or is it this dancing Jews ?

Who cares, baby I think I wanna marry you

**As the dancers carried on beside me I stopped digging my hand inside my pocket pulling out what I was looking for. Looking straight into Britt's eyes all I could see is shock. As the music carried on I walked forwards towards her.**

Just say I do

Tell me right now, baby

Tell me right now, baby, baby

**Feeling my legs near enough give way. I mean I'm asking the girl of my dreams to marry me what else do you expect. I get down on one knee.**

Just say I do

Tell me right now, baby

Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh

**Smiling at her a little. Still seeing she's in shock I look her in the eye and say, "come on baby"**

It's a beautiful night

We're looking for something dumb to do

**That's when I got it the answer id been waiting for she nodded her head; managing to say "yes" with the tears and sobs escaping her body.**

Hey baby I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes

Or is it this dancing juice

Who cares, baby I think I wanna marry you.

Feeling on top of the world I slip the ring onto her finger before picking her up and spinning her around a few times as her legs encircled my waste I pulled back and just like that The hands of time stopped as our lips moved together as one. Her lips were so soft; urgent on mine, trying to express all that we had been through our past struggles and our future. Trying to show me how where going to build on this and have the most amazing wedding. Her mouth tasted so salty from her tears and I was so happy she said yes. She's my fiancé. Her lips smiled against mine, then she pulled away from the kiss. I gazed into her beautiful emerald blue eyes and uttered four words to her ;I. .Fiance.


End file.
